


Ripple Effect [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Supernatural Podfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Big Damn Heroes, BroBondCC, Burnt out characters, Christmas, Exhaustion, Feels, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Injury, Men Crying, Sick Dean Winchester, brief mention or appearance by other characters, case goes wrong, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: Finishing up a case battered and hurt, Dean and Sam make it back to the bunker wondering how much is left before they burn out entirely.In all the repetition of monsters, road trips, and cases, it seemed they forgot more than a few things.--“At least I’ve got you, right?”Sam nodded. “Yeah, of course, Dean. We’re brothers. I’ve got your back like you’ve always had mine. Nothing changes that.” [Length: 48mins]





	Ripple Effect [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ripple Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251127) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



**Text:** [Ripple Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251127)

 **Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

 **Rating:** G

 **Pairing:** None

 **Relationship:** Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester

 **Tags:** Brief Appearance or Mention of Other Characters,Case goes wrong, Hurt Dea, Sick Dean, Angst, Burnt out characters, Christmas, Christmas Gift, BroBondCC

 **Length:** 48 mins

**Summary:**

Finishing up a case battered and hurt, Dean and Sam make it back to the bunker wondering how much is left before they burn out entirely.

In all the repetition of monsters, road trips, and cases, it seemed they forgot more than a few things.  
\--  
“At least I’ve got you, right?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, of course, Dean. We’re brothers. I’ve got your back like you’ve always had mine. Nothing changes that.” [Length: 48mins]

**Files:**

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nx1faqb4da80ea3/SPN_Ripple_Effect_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ejama4rspehslwv/SPN_Ripple_Effect_m4b.zip/file)


End file.
